礼物
by DVmiaomiao
Summary: Dante(DmC)/Vergil(DmC), Twincest
弃权声明：文中非原创角色属于CAPCOM和Ninja Theory

* * *

血。到处都是血。浓烈刺鼻的金属腥味密不透风的包裹住他，每呼吸一次都像在烧灼他的内脏。凯特看着他，那双已经不再清澈的绿眼睛里凝固了生命离开时的惊恐与痛苦。

屋里重又安静下来，不再有凯特痛苦的尖叫与呜咽，不再有那只怪物刺耳的带着哭腔的嗥叫，之前仿佛要震碎耳鼓的自己的心跳也变得死一般寂静。他看着被血浸透的床，还有伏在她两腿之间那团勉强能看出人形的血肉模糊的东西；它把凯特的整个腹部撕咬成一团肉泥，挣扎着出来呼吸到人间第一口空气，哀嚎一声就干净利落的断气了。

他以为一切都会变得平凡普通；他经常摸着凯特隆起的腹部憧憬着自己看到婴儿降生的喜悦，他还记得把手放在凯特肚皮上，第一次感受到胎动时无以名状的幸福感。然而在短短的十几分钟里，一切都变得支离破碎。他甚至来不及为她做些什么。

他起身阖上她的眼睛，去卫生间拿了毛巾浸湿，仔细的清理掉她身上的血迹；然后脱下自己的大衣，把那团本该是他们的果实，却变成了杀死她的罪魁祸首的血肉丢到上面，草草的包裹起来。胎儿筋肉虬结的脊背上伸展出几个骨节，中间被薄薄的一层膜连接起来，零星的长着几根湿漉漉的羽毛，像是…一对翅膀。

你不是人类，但丁，你永远也不会成为人类。

他把大衣打了一个结，再也不想看到它。

* * *

他把一束不知名的野花放到凯特的墓前，看了最后一眼，慢慢的转身离开。

破败的墓园渐渐消失在后视镜里，他狠狠地踩着油门，高低起伏坑洼不平的路面好几次差点让车子失控，他拽着方向盘稳住自己，无视路人惊讶厌恶的目光。一年了。凯特离开他已经一年了。这一年里他过的浑浑噩噩，只要那些廉价烈酒没有让他醉失去行动能力，他就会去墓园。墓碑上只刻着她的名字和生卒年月，再没有别的了；他想不出要刻上什么样的墓志铭，这种文邹邹的词句什么的大概维吉尔会擅长吧。维吉尔。哈。他抹了抹脸。眼前的景色变得生动起来，虽然到处都是废墟，但是几乎被毁掉的城市却变得生机勃勃；在维吉尔离开之后不久，肆虐的恶魔就销声匿迹了，仿佛从来没有存在过一般，城市重建的速度也快得惊人。可他现在没心思注意这些；一回到两人曾经一起生活的小公寓里，他一屁股坐到沙发上，顺手拿过茶几上的廉价烈酒，灌了几口，盯着天花板发呆。

他醒来的时候才意识到自己不知什么时候睡着了。窗户大开，夜风吹得窗帘胡乱飞舞。他走过去关上窗，拉上窗帘，正要转身时，一双手从身后抱住了他，轻轻的，试探的环住了他的腰，清冷的气息吹拂着他的后颈。

"别动，"他耳边一个声音说道。

他甚至都没感到惊讶，也没有感到威胁。可能是酒精的作用，也可能是他根本就不在乎。他苦笑了一声，等待着背后的人下一步的动作。

那双手伸进他的背心里，慢慢的向上，缓慢而刻意的抚过他的腹肌与胸肌，然后一只手向下隔着他的裤子握住了他的分身。他本能的颤抖了一下，握住了那只手的手腕，但却并没有拿开它。因为感觉还不坏，他甚至有点期待它为他服务一下…已经很久了，自从凯特离开之后，他身体的需求仿佛也自动关闭了。现在这只骨节分明的手唤醒了他，他的身体竟然渴望起来，像一头交配季节的雄鹿那样焦躁不安，只想得到更多的关注。他引导着那只手，向前顶了顶让自己更多的被它碰触。可是紧接着那只手就挣脱开，另一只手也同时从他身上消失了，他有些不满的转过来，看到身后的人在沙发上坐下来，双眼反射着窗户透进来的月光，平静的看着他。

"维吉尔？"他的声音堵在嗓子眼里，可他心里却觉得眼前的一切都理所当然。他就应该坐在那里，抬头看着他，满眼期许的样子。他走过去，迎着他的目光，脑袋晕乎乎的。也许还是酒精在作祟，但是管他呢。他现在只想把裤子里支起的小帐篷解决掉。

他走过去，抓着他的外套抓住他脑后的头发强迫他仰起头，在他颈肩交界处轻轻的咬了一口。触感真实。于是他继续向下，两只手有些急躁的跟维吉尔衣服上的扣子斗争着，终于连撕带扯的把上身的衣服全部剥下来。他急不可耐的在他锁骨上啃了一口，维吉尔却轻轻推开了他。

他有些茫然的踉跄了一下，低头看到他苍白胸口上狰狞的疤痕，鲜红的颜色仿佛随时都要裂开的样子。他抬手试探着抚上那条疤痕，"维吉尔…"

维吉尔拿开他的手，站起来，那条疤痕随着他的动作蠕动着，看上去触目惊心，"我有礼物要送给你。"

"礼物？"他机械的重复着，大脑似乎无法思考。他只想要释放，除此之外所有的想法都只是一堆朦胧的色彩。礼物礼物礼物礼物。他扑过去压在哥哥身上，胡乱亲吻啃咬着，双手在他苍白的皮肤上肆意抚摸。维吉尔稍稍侧过身，伸手握住了他的勃起。他像触电一样痉挛了一下，停止了所有的动作，呆呆地看着哥哥修长的手指服侍着他，快感从下腹涌上来，他这才回过神，俯身吻他。维吉尔没有拒绝也没有回应。他讪讪的站直，手足无措，感觉像是头一次上床的小男生，尴尬极了。

维吉尔的手时轻时重的套弄着他，每一个动作都恰到好处。他不知道什么时候开始呻吟起来，听到那声音自己都吓了一跳，立刻涨红了脸。另一只手伸过来把玩着他的双睾，冰凉的手指让他打了个寒颤；但是两只手配合的天衣无缝，他向前送着臀部，在苍白的手指上摩擦着，脑中那片混沌的色彩渐渐褪去，只剩越来越刺眼的白光。

"但丁。"维吉尔轻声叫着他的名字，说话时带出的气息扫过他的尖端。

那片白光炸开，他在他手中射了出来，乳白的精液像子弹一样—

砰。

他咒骂一声从地板上撑着沙发爬起来，裤裆里湿湿黏黏的。冷风吹得他打了一个寒颤。窗没关。也没有维吉尔。这他妈的只是一个操蛋的梦。

* * *

他看着墓碑上的全家福，天使雕像悲悯的目光落在他身上。相片已经褪色，相框缝里还能看到些许早已干掉的乌黑的血迹。除此之外什么也没有。不过也是，难道还指望找到他的尸体不成？已经这么久了，他可不想看到他腐烂的样子。他只是单纯的不喜欢这个想法。他不想看到他蓝灰色的眼睛变成一对黑漆漆的窟窿，也不想看到他黑色外套下包裹的美好肉体变成干瘪的骨头。

现在，好消息是，维吉尔没死（这真的是好消息么）；坏消息是，他也不知道去哪里才能找到他。自从三天前做了那个真实的可怕的梦之后，他跑遍了维吉尔带他去过的所有地方，一无所获。而让他焦躁的是，他甚至不明白自己为什么要去找他。想找的话，不应该是在他被自己捅伤之后么？为什么偏偏是在现在，在他已经对他只有一个模糊的印象的时候，却因为一个春梦而掘地三尺去找他？真是疯了。他甚至在那之后再也没有想起过凯特。该死。他咬牙咒骂着，离开了这个鬼地方。

然而就在他焦躁到一个临界点的时候，事情有了转机。他在这天第三次路过教团旧址的时候，看到了那个一头白毛的黑色身影。车子甩尾拐进院子里，轮胎与地面的摩擦声无比刺耳。看吧，谁说前驱车不能漂移，主要得看技术。他小小的得意了一下，从半开的卷帘门里钻进去。那个黑色的身影在每一个拐角都会放慢速度，等他追上去之后又会出现在下一个拐角。但是他并没有着急追他，因为他知道最终会在哪里见到他。

在他们第一次见面那个宽敞的大房间里，维吉尔正双手放在阎魔刀的刀柄上等着他。一瞬间他有点恍惚，仿佛时间倒流，可这一次没有凯特带着他。但是维吉尔的笑容还是第一次见面的样子，温暖，期待。

"你想要什么？"他气急败坏的问。

维吉尔微微低下头，"我说过要给你一个礼物，可是上次你似乎并不是很想接受。"

他皱起眉毛，不耐烦的走到他身边，两人的气息交缠在一起，他突然觉得浑身燥热。又是那种感觉。那种无法忽视的，潜伏在身体深处的，只想着破坏，占有与发泄的欲望。情欲。

维吉尔看着他，轻轻在他唇上吻了一下，撤回去的时候轻轻咬着他的下唇，舌尖恋恋不舍的舔了一下才放开。麝香与青草，夹杂着硫磺与烟尘的气息轻轻的裹住他，若有若无的撩拨着他的感官。他看着维吉尔灵巧的手指解开黑色羊毛大衣的扣子，脱掉马甲，捏住高领衫下摆拉上去，袒露出线条漂亮的腹肌，胸肌，锁骨，他只觉得下身硬的发疼，心跳声雷鸣一般在耳朵里回响。他用最后一丝理智注意到，维吉尔胸前的疤痕比上次浅了很多，这让他莫名的有些安心。

他抱住他热烈的吻着，推着他直到他的屁股碰到那张大大的办公桌。空旷的房间里回荡着两人的喘息，他吻得自己都要窒息了才放开他，伸手解开自己的裤子，亮出精神百倍的小兄弟。上次那个梦之后，他也试着自己解决过几次，但是每次释放之后都觉得差强人意，总觉得缺了点什么；他抓过维吉尔干净白皙修长的手放到自己分身上，感觉立刻就对了。维吉尔向后靠了靠，低头认真的看着他的阳具，套弄了几下，然后抬头看看他，把他向外推了推。

他刚要抗议，维吉尔却在他面前跪了下来，他有些惊愕的看着他丰满的双唇慢慢的靠近他的尖端，温热的呼吸吹拂着他的性器。然后他张开嘴，手指捏住他的根部，慢慢的把他含住，柔软的舌尖舔着他的茎身，不时地吸吮着。数不清的女人为他这样做过，他一向都是心安理得的接受，对他来说只要能爽到，上下两个洞并没什么区别，但是上边的嘴配合的程度更好，而他也喜欢被人取悦的感觉；维吉尔的嘴严格来说也没什么的不同，甚至很生涩，但是他的所有动作仿佛都经过精心计算，让他在渴望与挫败之间不断交替，上瘾一般在他灼热濡湿的口腔里不断进出着。

然而他渴望更多。他慢慢的进得更深，尖端抵住维吉尔喉头，稍微顶了下想要进入更深。这个动作让维吉尔立刻把他吐出来，别过脸几声干呕之后一阵剧烈的咳嗽。

"这就是你给我的礼物？"他嘲讽的问，看着维吉尔湿漉漉的眼睛，湿漉漉的嘴唇。

"不，远不止。"维吉尔平复下来，再次把他含进去。

这一次很深。他努力的把他吞了下去，嘴唇都碰到了他卷曲的毛发。喉头的肌肉紧紧的绞住他，有节奏的一张一弛。他满足的叹了口气，伸手抚摸着那头银发，轻轻的前后摇摆着腰部。维吉尔再次把他吐了出来，唾液在他的尖端和他的嘴唇之间拉出一道闪亮的银丝。他握住他的勃起，侧过头吸吮着他的睾丸，舌尖从根部慢慢舔到铃口，伸进细缝中绕着圈。然后他再次被柔软的口腔包裹住。

第二次深喉的感官刺激实在是太强烈了。喉部的肌肉不再蠕动，而是像铁钳一样牢牢的绞住他。随着凉丝丝的手指在他双睾上轻轻一握，他射了。阳具剧烈地抽搐着把浓稠的精液送到维吉尔的食道里。他抓着他头发的手差点把他的头皮撕下来。

天崩地裂的高潮之后，他从维吉尔嘴里退出来。对方用手背抹掉他阳具带出来的精液，站起来在他唇上轻轻一吻。

这都不是真的。他看着那双亮晶晶的蓝灰色眼睛渐渐地消失，短暂的黑暗过后，他视野中的全部就变成了汽车的顶棚。他忽略掉某个部位不适的感觉，坐起来环视了一下四周。

这里是教团的那个院子没错。但是卷帘门已经不知去向，门后的砖墙也早已坍塌，堵住了去路。

果然。

* * *

墙上的涂鸦还在，跟上一次来也没有多大变化。一个四五岁小女孩背对着他坐在秋千上，双脚点着地面轻轻摇晃着，生锈的铁链吱吱嘎嘎的响着。她穿着淡蓝色的小洋装，与这里破败的景象格格不入。听到脚步声，她回过头，"帮我推一下好么，先生？"

她大大的绿眼睛瞬间戳中了他内心最柔软的那个地方，他走过去，"准备好了么？"然后一推，秋千高高的飞起来，小女孩尖叫一声，立刻咯咯笑起来，黑色的长发扬起来扑在粉嘟嘟的小脸上。他站在一旁傻乎乎的看着，小时候母亲推着他荡秋千面不断在脑中回放。午后的阳光暖暖的照在身上，他眯起眼睛惬意的倚在秋千架上，享受着很久都没有感觉到的平静，长长地叹了一口气。

秋千慢慢停了下来，小女孩跳下来，走到她面前；他蹲下来看着她涨得通红的小脸，抬手理好她被风吹乱的头发。

"我要走了，再见，先生。"她蹦蹦跳跳的走开。

他叫住她，"你叫什么名字？"

"泰莎。"她笑着走远了。

* * *

这次他很确定是梦。

这是一个无比奢华的房间，就像他取回记忆时儿时的家一样，厚厚的窗帘拉的严丝合缝，正中央是一张尺寸大的离谱的四柱床，绣着蔷薇图案的蓝色丝绸被单下，模糊的能看到一个人在沉睡。

维吉尔，哈？这次又是什么花样？他深吸一口气，心脏还有某个部位都因为期待而膨胀起来。他在床沿坐下来，转身看着那张苍白的脸，那头白毛散落在枕头上，微微泛着银光。他抬手轻轻用手指划过他的脸，然后捏住蓝色的丝绸，慢慢的向下拽。柔滑的触感让他不想放开，但是吸引了他全部注意力的却是渐渐从被单下裸露出来的身体。一丝不挂，哈？他从来没想到他那个恨不得把自己包成木乃伊的哥哥会裸睡。不过这是在梦里，所以也可能只是自己的幻想？管他呢。好好享受就是。

他推推他。没有反应。再使劲点摇晃。还是没有反应。他皱眉，意识到事情有点不对劲；他会睡的那么沉么？不过这是梦境，这样一想他就觉得很坦然了。于是他踢掉鞋子爬到床上，手伸到他颈后托起他。维吉尔的头软软的向后仰去，嘴唇自然的微微张开。他凑过去吻他，只觉得姿势很别扭，于是又把他放到床上，再一次吻他。

大概过去了几十秒钟，他怏怏的坐起来。嘴唇是很柔软没错，可是这种毫无反应的接吻真是无聊透顶。他还是想念维吉尔醒着的时候的手，或者嘴，或者…啊啊，他摇摇头，可是下腹传来的紧迫感却无法忽视，越发绷紧的牛仔裤让他不舒服的扭了扭屁股，最后还是解开了扣子和拉链，但是并没有完全脱下来；小兄弟欢脱的弹了出来，细缝里渗出的前液亮晶晶黏糊糊的。他用指尖抹掉，看了看熟睡的维吉尔，于是恶趣味的把它抹到哥哥的嘴唇上，却不小心碰到了他的舌尖，湿润温暖的触感让他想起了上一次梦中相见的情景；那双丰满的嘴唇包裹着他的样子—

乳白的精液喷薄而出，溅到他的小腹，落到维吉尔的胸膛上。他喘息了一会儿，沮丧的捂住脸。他他妈的只是想一下就能射了。操。他捞起被单泄愤一样的擦掉小腹和手上的液体，想了想又给维吉尔擦了一下。手指在这个过程中碰到了他淡粉色的乳头，他刻意的揉捏了几下，感受着它在指间慢慢变硬的过程。皮肤上被擦掉大半的精液把他的皮肤弄得亮亮的，肌肉的轮廓看着更加分明了。还有就是，他胸前的那道疤痕几乎已经不见了，只能看到一条淡淡的红印。这是第三个梦，说起来。而且每个梦都比上一个梦有所进展。真的只是梦么？

"嗯…"

维吉尔突然嘟哝了一声，皱着眉翻了个身。他吓了一跳，松开手，大气不敢出的看着哥哥，见他不再动了才松了口气。不过他发现维吉尔现在的姿势…太诱人；他半俯卧在床上，腰臀曲线流畅精悍，充满力量感。他抬手轻轻在他腰窝上揉了揉，捏了一把他的屁股，手感不错。他的老二又兴致勃勃的抬起头来了。可是维吉尔还是没有醒来。但他已经等不及了。

他粗暴的把他翻过来让他仰躺，拉起他的双腿缠到自己腰上。跟男人做是头一次，他觉得还是用传统的体位比较好；摆好了姿势，要进入的时候他犹豫起来，向后退了退，用手指试了一下入口。粉色的皱褶缩了缩，看样子连手指都很难进去。于是他慢慢的，控制着力道，终于把手指插进去了一点点。

维吉尔的脸痛苦的皱起来，睫毛颤动了几下睁开了眼睛；刹那的茫然之后，他微微欠起身，"…但丁？"

在维吉尔能做出更多反应之前，他猛地把整根手指插了进去；一声惨叫。维吉尔完全清醒了，噌的向后一撤手撑着身体坐起来，一脸难以置信的愠怒表情。但很快那张脸就变得柔和起来，好像但丁并没有做什么侵犯他的事情，而只是在进行一场久别重逢的兄弟间的对话。

操。他本来还有些愧疚，可看到他哥那若无其事的脸，一股怒火就从胸腔深处迸发出来；他他妈受够了这些真真假假的梦境，受够了他那个早该消失却又出现在他面前无论他做什么对他来说似乎都无所谓的哥哥，也受够了一见到他就失控的自己。他很想知道这一切究竟有什么目的。只要有他哥在，一切都不会简单。他叹了口气，想着自己什么时候能够醒来，可是这样一想又感觉空落落的，心里有一个总也填不满的洞，始终缺少了某种东西的感觉。

维吉尔保持着刚才的姿势坐在床上，苍白的肤色让他看起来像是某种祭品。他看着他，明白自己始终是渴望他的。就像这种梦境，那也只是因为自己想要才会进入。他凑过去亲吻他，还是那样柔软顺从的感觉，两人的舌尖纠缠在一起，温热的呼吸混合在一起，这感觉对极了；他又把手伸到维吉尔两腿之间，慢慢的塞进一根手指，维吉尔瑟缩了一下，但是并没有推开他，调整着自己的姿势让他的手指顺利的插了进去。他亲吻着他，加进第二根手指，这次容易多了。维吉尔的里面感觉不错，热，紧，包裹着他的手指微微蠕动。在准备加入第三根手指的时候他改变了主意：

"我记得，你说要给我一件礼物？"

维吉尔泛着水汽的蓝灰色眼睛迎上他，"没错。"

"是我想要的么？"

维吉尔点点头，"我觉得是你想要的。"

"那现在呢？"

"现在？"维吉尔眨眨眼，"这也算是一份礼物。"

他愣了一下。也算是？什么意思？但是他决定还是不去想了；他只想让眼下的事情变得更有趣一点，"你想要么？"

维吉尔在他把手指抽出来的时候皱了一下眉，"什么？"

"每次你都没有拒绝，我是挺喜欢的没错；但是你呢，你想要么？"

维吉尔笑了，"想要啊。不然我怎么可能—"

"那好。"他打断他，"你想让我干你么？"他把他按到床上，双手撑在他头部两侧，硬得快要炸裂的阳具抵在他的入口。

"我想让你干我，"维吉尔并没有避开他的目光。

"接着说，你想让我怎样做，我要听到每一个细节。"他看着他。

"干我，但丁，填满我，用你的精液灌满我，满到再也盛不下，让我只能感觉到你的—"

那张禁欲的脸用谈论天气的语气说着这样淫邪的话语，他再也忍不住了，扶着阳具一插到底，"操，"他喘息着，感觉到维吉尔在身下剧烈的一颤，交合的地方温热濡湿，稍一动就是血液粘腻的声响。他俯身在维吉尔皱起的眉间吻了一下，慢慢的动着腰，察觉到他哥的身体放松下来，立刻加快了速度，每一次都插到最深的地方，小腹都能感觉到维吉尔柔软的私处毛发。他用舌尖轻轻舔过他的乳头，狠狠一咬，满意的听到维吉尔轻哼了一声。

"你说你想要？我怎么没感觉到你的热情？"

维吉尔蓝灰色的眼睛闪了一下，抬头给他一个吻，一只手慢条斯理的推着他向后倒去，另一只手撑着自己缓缓坐起来，变成了跨骑在他身上的姿势。

"嗯…但丁，"他抬起屁股只让尖端留在身体里，然后重重的落下来，"我感觉得到…你把我填的有多满…"

他欠起上身看着他哥在他身上干着自己，下身传来的超负荷的快感和维吉尔微微泛红的身体取悦自己视觉的刺激，让他仿佛不断在天堂与地狱之间游走。终于，那种想抓住什么却又抓不住，一直蠢蠢欲动的感觉终于消失了。他与维吉尔在一起，完美契合。

他放空自己，让肉体结合的快感凌驾于所有感官至上，维吉尔俯身在他耳边嘟哝着些什么，嘴唇不时地扫过他的耳垂。他感觉到高潮的迫近，维吉尔似乎也察觉到了，加快了速度；一阵恐慌淹没了他，他抓住维吉尔的手臂：

"不不，不要！不要离开我！"

他看着维吉尔的眼睛变得湿润，一切渐渐模糊起来；在他射入他哥温暖紧窒的身体中时，一片黑暗袭来。

他知道，他早就知道会是这样，可是当他睁开眼睛，看到自己公寓熟悉的天花板的时候，他还是觉得眼眶一酸。

* * *

一道长长的走廊，两端都看不到尽头。朦胧的光线时暗时明，完全看不出光源在哪里。空气中弥漫着烟尘的味道，他随手打开一道门，明媚的阳光刺得他睁不开眼睛，他抬手挡了挡，稍微适应一下之后发现面前是一座花园。是梦境。他的心脏剧烈的跳动起来，仿佛要把胸腔撑破。维吉尔。维吉尔。维吉尔。他终于能见到他了。

喷水池旁站着一个四五岁的女孩，黑发，绿眼睛，正冲着他笑。

"泰莎？"他惊愕的看着她。

"你终于来了！"她跑过来拉着他的手，一脸的兴高采烈。

维吉尔不知何时出现在她身后，把她抱起来，抚开她被风吹到脸上的头发，"我的小淑女，你怎么跑到这里来了，"他的目光从泰莎身上移过来，"但丁。"

他恍惚的看着他，一时不知道该做何反应。维吉尔把泰莎放下来，蹲下来看着她的绿眼睛，"泰莎，你自己先回去好么？"

女孩点点头，看了看他，走开了。

维吉尔站起来，看着她的背影，"她很喜欢你。"

他看着他，"她是…"

"你的女儿，但丁。"维吉尔看着他的眼睛，"也是我之前说过要给你的礼物。"

他感到一阵眩晕，阳光变得像蜂蜜一样浓稠，裹着他让他像掉落其中的小飞虫一样动弹不得。烟尘的味道越发浓烈，夹杂着硫磺的气味灼烧着他的肺脏。灵薄狱。他恍然大悟。

维吉尔对他微笑着，"这里是你我还有泰莎的了。"

他没有拒绝维吉尔的亲吻。即使在他几乎无法思考的现在，他还是渴望维吉尔的；不止是肉体，而是他的一切。也许从他第一次见到他，听到那句'但丁，真的是你'开始，他就已经无法离开他了。维吉尔结束了这个吻，稍稍退开一点迎上他的目光，蓝灰色的眼睛闪亮湿润，

"欢迎回家，但丁。"

完

（泰莎的名字是取自SPN里的死神，黑头发绿眼睛的那个女孩，还有请不要介意她的年龄，就当做灵薄狱与人间的时间不同步好了。）


End file.
